


A Delicate Night

by DCA



Series: A Day of Chance - (Moomins) [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M, im so tired??, last of the 3 works!, the only kiss is a moomin kiss asfgashfdjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCA/pseuds/DCA
Summary: "So today would be the day he'd confront his feelings, and doing so, Moomin as well. But he couldn't quite get to thinking of it, how to say it. His mind seemed to vagabond it's way around the task. And this surely was a task, for a snufkin anyways."





	A Delicate Night

**Author's Note:**

> if you havent read the other two in the series mm, maybe you should?? but i guess it's readable without them??? idk im the writer
> 
> last of the series, but i might write a oneshot later on with sum goOd content okay fingers emojis hgshgsgfjhgf

After consoling a crisis-ridden Mymble, Snufkin spent the rest of the day fishing. It was relatively peaceful as Moomin and the others had gone off on another adventure. They asked Snufkin to join them in their escapade, but he declined, instead opting to catch a good few days of meals. Fishing well into the day until the river turned a heavy pink, he had a pail full of twisting, tumultuous fish. He could probably borrow some salt from Moominmama later on to preserve them.

With all this free time given to him, Snufkin had been thinking. Too much. Enough that it could be considered dangerous. One should never think too much, lest you want to become a sinkhole of worry. But he had been thinking; about what he said that morning to Mymble, and about Moomintroll. About the times they had spent together, the times Snufkin had shied away because the thoughts he had made him feel caged, the times he furiously made off for the south in the winter, eager to be free and away from those feelings.

But during his time casting lines into the glassy water, he had realised that he was free here, even with those emotions. Everyone gave him liberty when he requested it, and he was to come and go whenever he pleased. And maybe, allowing yourself to embrace emotions was a lot more freeing than he had first thought they would be.

So today would be the day he'd confront his feelings, and doing so, Moomin as well. But he couldn't quite get to thinking of it, how to say it. His mind seemed to vagabond it's way around the task. And this surely was a task, for a snufkin anyways.

Moomin liked small trinkets and such, unlike himself; something to hold as reminders of good times and good friends, so maybe he should find something for him. They would be back soon, so he'd have to make it quick.

Snufkin packed away his fishing equipment, leaving his pail full of fish near his tent, not worried that it’d be taken as Moominvalley was scarce of crime. His tail twitched and he fixed his hat, off on his way.

 

By the time he arrived back, he could hear the noise of the others, telling their tale of the day to Moominmama and Papa, who idly listened upon the porch. His eyes immediately found Moomin and he patted his pocket to make sure his gift was still there, catching sight of the caked mud across the toes of his boots. His clothes were in an awful state, but for now-

“- and we found this amazing lizard!” cried Moomin, holding his arms out wide. “As large as two rocks!”

Snufkin leaned his head on a palm and an arm on the porch banister. “Oh really?”

“Snufkin!!”

“Hello Moomin.” He gives a little touch to his hat. “Everyone.”

Snorkmaiden waved at him, “Really! With lovely glittering scales.” she said with a sigh, clasping her paws together.

A grouchy Sniff ‘hmphf’ed with his arms crossed. “If we had kept that lizard, we could have made money from its scales. Or just sold it! -Ow!” He pulled away his tail, rubbing it sorely, with a wild-eyed Little My standing close by.

“If we had let you keep that lizard, you would never have shut up about money-making.”

Sniff began to bicker with My's retaliation, but Snufkin had no mind for it. He hung over the banister beside Moomin, “So, I take it you had an eventful day?”

“Yes! It was wonderful, but it would have been better if you came.”

“I had to get my fishing done, besides," he paused, “I have something to show you later on, just the two of us.”

Moomins eyes gleamed but he didn’t dare say anything aloud, he didn’t want Little My trailing after them again.

“Well now,” Mama stretched from her seat, interrupting Sniff’s squeaking quarrel, “How about some dinner for our brave adventurers?”

“Yes please!” chimed a chorus of replies.

“Yeah, I'm starving.” grumbled Little My. “I could go for another bite of a tail.” Everyone consciously held their tails in their paws as they walked in the door.

 

Soon, everyone had full stomachs and were well set on getting home. The sun showed only its head across the low lying land. Snufkin hung back on the porch, tail lulling a flick or two across the wood, as Moomin waved their friends home. 

When Snorkmaiden and Sniff were well out of sight, and Little My busy with Mama, Moomin turned to his side to find Snufkin gone, instead perched on the porch railing. He jumped off quickly with hardly a sound.

“Well? are you coming?”

Moomin ran around the banister instead, “Yes, hold on!”

 

 

They ran breezily through the night, across the bridge, the water now a running black slime. Things were cooler with the night and the grass felt like cold tongues across Moomin’s ankles. 

They had to slow down entering the woods, Moomin’s eyesight was horrid in the dark and he would stumble about on gnarled roots and bumps in the ground if he didn’t slow.

“Here,” Snufkin batted for his paw, leading in what felt like circles. “Almost there, look.”

Moomin got the feeling that he was pointing, but he couldn’t see a thing.  
“Snufkin I can’t see your paw."

“Look between the trees, there’s a glow.”

“Oh!” he squinted, and just beyond, he could see a faint light. “I see it!”

They trudged a bit further through grass and root, and grass-less mud, and even though Moomin couldn’t see it, but he could feel his fur clumping with mud around his ankles. 

But as they continued on, the faint light grew brighter until the two of them stood at the edge of a clearing filled with millions of dancing fireflies.

“Oh wow! It’s lovely Snufkin!”

And Snufkin dared just enough to look at Moomin, fur glowing from the soft lights, eyes sparkling, and he pulled on Moomin’s hand, leading him into the centre, causing a hundred more firebugs to take off into the night air.

“Moomin, I uh,” this was no time for stumbling he scolded himself, “I brought you here, to give you this.”

Snufkin reached into his pocket to produce a dazzling blue gemstone, glassy and splendid and twinkling with the lights. “It reminded me of your eyes.”

His tail twisted, agitated like a fish. “And I mean, what I really want to say, is that you’re special to me. That I very much like you a lot.” He scratched his neck, too afraid to look up at those eyes.

“Oh Snufkin.” It was said so gently, with so much love, that Snufkin raised his head to meet glorious blue eyes brimming with tears.

“I’m so glad you do, because I like you just as much.”

Moomin leaned forward and pressed his snout to Snufkin’s face, and both could feel the other flush beneath the kiss.

The remainder of the night was spent sitting amongst the dancing lights, paws laced delicately together, as morning broke once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with those comments baby!!


End file.
